Patience Test
by Huppe18
Summary: "I don't remember choosing a British as my successor." Tsuna cannot understand why his ancestor and the guardians appear out of nowhere in the middle of his history exam. Surely, having people from 400 years ago will help . . . right? Crackfic. ONESHOT.


**Patience Test**

**Summary : "I don't remember choosing a British as my successor." Tsuna cannot understand why his ancestor and the guardians appear out of nowhere in the middle of his history exam. Surely, having people from 400 years ago might help . . . right?**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the associated character.**

**A/N: For those who notice, yes, I changed the story a little bit.**

* * *

"Are you ready, Juudaime?"

Tsuna nodded, "I'm quite confident about history."

Tsuna maybe sucked at math, but he was pretty confident about history. After all, Tsuna had studied all night long, with his friendly tutor watching over him.

Yes, today was the history examination for class 2A, and Tsuna was more than ready to do it.

"Alright, let's begin the exam now. There are total of ten questions. Choose the right answer between a, b, c, or d. You have 45 minutes from now."

Tsuna flipped his paper and proudly wrote his identity with an uncharacteristic evil convincing smirk on his face that screamed 'just wait and see you little shit' to his paper, even Gokudera had to turn his head back when he looked at his boss and was about to give an encouraging smile and a good luck to him.

Oh yes, Tsuna was definitely going to ace on this test, and he was going to rub it in Reborn's face when he got his paper back.

_Question #1: When did World War I start and end?_

_a) 1905-1915_

_b) 1914-1920_

_c) 1880-1889_

_d) 1881-1890_

Tsuna wanted to laugh at all the false answers. He then looked up from his paper and glanced at his friends. Those who had been mocking him for his grades would taste a total defeat.

Eh? If he wasn't mistaken, World War I ended in 1918, and not 1920.

He chose the most correct (and the most rational) answer, _b) 1914-1920._

Tsuna could already taste his victory. He then proceeded to the next question.

_Question #2: Which countries were involved in World War I?_

_a) Britain, France, USA, Italy, Germany, &amp; Russia_

_b) Japan, Italy, Australia, England, &amp; Brazil_

_c) Italy, China, Indonesia, India, Afghanistan, &amp; Egypt_

_d) None of above_

Again an easy one, it was still about World War I. The answer was obviously a) Britain, France, USA, Italy, Germany, &amp; Russia. His hard work definitely paid off. Yes, and when he's home with his paper in his hand, Reborn was going to say 'I underestimate you, Tsuna. You are always right and I am always wrong. Please forgive me for all my thoughts about you, and–'

Suddenly, his Vongola ring shone brightly and Tsuna had to cover his finger to hide the bright light. Then, his ancestor stood in front of him. Fortunately, it seemed Tsuna was the only one who could see him. Nevertheless–

–What the hell is going on?

"Decimo."

Tsuna looked at Primo's eye with a questioning look. Even if something very important happened and he had to leave his exam, he couldn't just go out and say 'Sir, I apologize for my sudden leave, however I have a mission that includes saving the world which is also saving you and the people you love in your meaningful life as a teacher to us, and for that, I have to leave now and continue my exam in later date. I also need Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi with me. Please excuse us.'

Giotto shook his head.

Huh?

"The answer is _d) None of above_."

Tsuna blinked. _What?_

"I was observing Vongola Sesto within the ring that time and Italy was not involved in World War I." Giotto explained.

And it seemed he was the only one who could hear the man in front of him, which was a good thing (and also a bad thing).

Tsuna replied while trying not to move his lips as he spoke, "Um . . . Italy was involved in World War I." according to his thick history books and no-rest studies.

"No, Decimo, Italy was not involved."

Seeing the man in front of him gave a convincing look and did not show any sight of changing his mind, Tsuna sighed and replied, "Fine, if I choose your answer, can I continue?" Tsuna made a mental note to change his answer after this.

Giotto nodded.

Good.

_Question #3: Who discovered America?_

_a) Albert Einstein_

_b) David Ricardo_

_c) Christopher Columbus_

_d) Thomas Alfa Edison_

_Pfft,_ these questions were too easy for him. Since when did Einstein, Ricardo, and Edison discover America anyway? Tsuna quickly chose_ c) Christopher Columbus as the answer._

Then came the other guardians.

"Why is Secondo's name in your test, Decimo?"

"What? Lemme see, lemme see!"

"David Ricardo was a British political economist, Lampo, G-san." Tsuna sighed.

"Huh? I thought Ricardo was Italian." Lampo stated.

"I don't remember choosing a British as my successor."

"No! David Ricardo was not Vongola Secondo." Tsuna said.

Then another came again.

"I was Secondo's Mist Guardian and I can assure you that he was not an economist."

He snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you he is not the same Ricardo?!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna blinked at his teacher, then looked at the whole class, who were staring at him, especially his self-proclaimed right-hand man. Oh, he must be looking like a stressed student who's performing some kind of exorcism.

"Y-yes, it will not happen again."

_Question #4: For–_

"I thought Cristóbal Colón was the one who discovered America."

Then the Rain and the Sun Guardian came.

"Yes, Asari-san. Cristóbal Colón was Columbus' Spanish name. Those names were actually the same and–"

"Then the correct answer is the first one." Knuckle said.

"Why's that?" Giotto asked.

"My teacher said to pick the first answer if there is no correct one." Knuckle replied.

"Well, that is quite true . . . "

Seeing Primo's guardians were talking nonstop, Tsuna ignored them and proceeded to the next question.

_Question #4: For which–_

"No, Decimo, we are not done yet. The first one is the answer. " Daemon said, and ignored by Tsuna who kept on reading the next number. Tsuna flinched when Daemon suddenly slammed his hand on his desk, "We are helping you and this is how you treat us?!"

"Fine, fine! I will change my answer!" Tsuna erased his first answer and changed it to a) Albert Einstein, "There, happy?"

They nodded in satisfaction.

Once again, Tsuna made a mental note to change it later.

_Question #4: For which country–_

"There you are," and finally the Cloud Guardian joined them, "Daemon Spade."

"Alaude."

"We have an unfinished business." Alaude readied himself into a fighting stance.

"Yes, I've planned to finish it after helping Sawada Tsunayoshi with his test." Daemon replied as he materialized his scepter, "But I think we can finish this now."

Daemon swung his weapon, aiming at the Cloud Guardian. Then–

_THWACK!_

"Sawada, what is it now?!"

Tsuna, who fell from his chair and currently on the floor, holding his cheek in pain, couldn't think of an explanation but 'Sir, a ghost accidentally hit me.' or 'Sir, there was an invisible force on my cheek.'

"S-Sorry, I swear it won't happen again." Tsuna stood up, fixed his seat, and sat down.

"Apologies." Daemon said, "Alaude, we can't fight here. For now, I have to help Decimo with his test."

Alaude nodded in agreement.

"N-no, you don't need to." Tsuna replied quietly as possible.

_Question #4: For which country did Hitler volunteer in World War I?_

_a) German_

_b) Italy_

_c) England_

_d) USA_

After reading the question, they all started to speak at once.

"I'm pretty sure it's Italy, since– "

"–it's England, Decimo."

"–Hitler was the one–"

"–he invented telephone if I'm not mistaken."

"There is no correct answer–"

"–thought he was Korean."

"–Sawada Tsunayoshi, I've been in this world for forty-hundred years–"

"–Trust me, I'm older than this idiotic blond, Decimo, nufufu~"

"What did you say, Daemon? You– "

"–first president of America–"

"–I'm sure to the extreme."

"LET ME DO MY EXAM IN PEACE!" Tsuna snapped, making the whole resident of class 2A look at him, annoyed. Again, he must be looking like an idiot who was doing some kind of black magic to make himself pass the exam.

Then the bell rang.

"Please pass your papers to the front of the class."

"I haven't even finished the fourth question!" Tsuna whined.

"Join the remedial class next week, Sawada."

"What?!"

Tsuna looked at his paper with horror.

"The exam was quite easy, don't you think, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, "I got 70!"

"Che, 70 isn't that great." Gokudera replied, "What about you, Juudaime?"

He didn't even get a question right.

"I-I can't believe all my hard work last night . . . " Tsuna cried, "b-but, I thought World War I was from 1914 to 1920!"

"It was actually from 1914 to 1918. There is no correct answer, therefore the right answer was the first answer _a) 1905-1915_."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: For those who notice, yes, I changed the story a little bit.**

**That was fun to write.**

**I appreciate any kind of review, a plain good/bad review is more than enough.**

**See ya :D**


End file.
